Advice
by PixieMaura
Summary: Edward and Bella pay a visit to another vampire/human couple for some... Advice for the Honeymoon night.


**Edward**

I know it was probably a bad idea, but Alice insisted on it. She said it was best for both of us. Me and Bella were in the car for hours now, driving to a neighboring state with a little more sunshine than I was used to. Thank god the Volvo's windows were blinded. We would arrive at our destination by nightfall. A young couple had agreed to meet us. Why we were going?

Well, it was no secret now that Bella and I were going to have a _real_ honeymoon. And Alice said we'd need some advice, because we were the first mated male vampire and female human. The couple we were going to was in the opposite situation, the female vampire and the male human teenager. Alice insisted on meeting them for some tips and some advice. I'd argued with her that I could just go to the Denali Clan and ask them about their experiences, but Alice had already said that the fact that me and Bella were soul mates changed it a bit. Tanya, Kate or Irina never felt that kind of connection with any of the humans they paired up with. Alice also thought that Tanya might give me false advice, to make it even worse for Bella. And even if she did, as if I'd be so stupid to believe her. I looked over to Bella, soundly sleeping next to me, our hands still entwined where they met in the middle of the car. I smiled as a small sigh escaped her.

"Edward… Love you…" If only I had a heart that would beat, it must be a wonderful sensation to feel it speed up for the love of my life. Her mahogany hair was a mess, and her mouth was hanging slightly open as she inhaled and exhaled. She was perfection. To me, she'd always be just that. Perfection.

I turned my head back to watch the road, knowing the last turn we would have to take on this trip was almost there. When we got there, I searched through the streets of the little town until I found it and parked in front of the giant white house Alice had seen in her vision. Immediately a small brunette opened the door with a big smile towards the car. She turned around for a second.

"They're here!" she called. Not so long after a tall dark-haired teen appeared. I took a better look at them. The boy was tall, lean and slightly tan, with hair falling in front of his brown eyes. The girl was obviously a vampire, with golden eyes and pale skin, glimmering softly because of the setting sun. She was very small, only sixteen when she'd been turned, I'd heard from Alice. I nodded at her, knowing she'd see through the blinded windows and she nodded back. I squeezed Bella's hand next to me.

"We're here, love. Wake up." I leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her forehead as she opened her eyes and groaned.

"My back." She stretched. Maybe I should buy a car with more comfortable seats when we go for another long trip.

"Good evening, sleeping beauty." I smiled, kissing her lips now. She kissed me back, but I stopped as I heard a high giggle escape from the girl at the door.

"Come on." I nodded my head towards the house and Bella and I stepped out of the car. The vampire girl was practically jumping. As we reached her, she gave both me and Bella a big hug.

"Welcome, welcome! Alice told me you would come. Never thought I'd see the ones Tanya can't stop talking about. I'm Ariana, call me Ari. Or Anna. Don't really care. You must be Bella and Edward?" She smiled at us, golden eyes gleaming with delight. The boy behind her smiled. Bella nodded, obviously overwhelmed by Ariana's extremely… busy personality. The boy stepped forward, holding one of Ariana's shoulders as he walked pass her to shake our hands.

"I'm Jeremy, nice to meet you." He told, looking at us. "Thought we were the only ones with this situation, nice to know there are others." Ariana smiled up at him, and as if he sensed her, he turned his head at the same time to smile at her. The look in their eyes said enough; they were in awe of each other. I heard their thoughts and how greatly they thought of each other. Ariana held the same amount of love towards Jeremy as I did towards Bella. She'd also die for him.

"Come on in. Bella, do you want something to drink?" Ari asked as she led us inside her house, to the living room.

"Maybe some water?" My love asked shyly. Ari nodded and turned to Jeremy. She cocked one eyebrow, knowing grin on her face.

"Beer, right?" Jeremy just grinned back and she walked of smiling to herself, taking one last look at Jeremy before disappearing to the kitchen. I heard the flow of water and a fridge being opened. Jeremy told us to sit down and so did he. Ari came back in a flash and put the drinks down at super speed. Bella startled a little bit next to me. I was surprised by this. Maybe she wasn't as used to the vampire traits as I thought she was. I took her hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort her a little. Jeremy popped open his can of beer as Ari sat next to him, laying back.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Bella nodded, smiling at Ari.

"Had a nice sleep." She smiled, and Ari giggled.

"Well, I suppose we should get to know each other better before we go into the, um, more private conversations." I swear, if Ari were human, she would've blushed. Even Jeremy, with his extremely calm demeanor blushed a little.

"So you know Tanya?" I asked. Ari nodded.

"I do, when I just turned, about 60 years ago, I went to them for help with my feeding. Refused to drink from humans and they showed me the alternative. And I know about your situation with her, don't worry, I won't tell her anything or give you some false ideas." Ari winked. I saw Jeremy stiffen because of the slight faux-flirtatious move.

'_Thank God, he is together with somebody, would've killed him if he would've reacted to it. I hope he knows she's only keeping it light. What if she likes him? They're the same, would be easier for her…'_ He rambled. He sounded jealous, and envied because I was a vampire. He thought of how easier it would be for his Ari. His mind took him back to the beginning of their relationship. The holding back, her thirst for him, and his blood, too. Her being agonized whenever she realized he wanted something she couldn't give yet because of the thirst. Ari seemed to sense his discomfort, looking at him with apologetic eyes, squeezing his hand and leaning in to give his shoulder a light peck. That instantly cheered him up, only thoughts of love and them being together in both their minds now. They looked at each other for a moment, those knowing smirks on their faces again. Ari quickly turned back to us before a silence fell.

"Bella, how old are you now?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Have you been thinking about college?" They chatted for a while, Ari sharing her experiences from a few colleges Bella was interested in. I threw in my own opinion once in a while. And every time Ari mentioned a year before 1980, Jeremy nudged her and whispered things like; "Cougar", "Old-timer" and "Grandma". Ari just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Edward, they have great deer here, if you want, we could go later on?" I nodded at her.

"That would be nice." Bella's stomach growled. And a few minutes later again, Jeremy's stomach joining hers. Ari smiled.

"I think it's time for lasagna."

"Yes please." Jeremy patted his stomach, trying to soothe it. Ari walked off to the kitchen and Jeremy stayed with us.

"Bella, you'll love this, she makes a mean lasagna." Bella smiled. After a few minutes Ari invited us over to the kitchen.

As they ate, me and Ari talked about what there was to eat around here. Apparently, not too much, and I almost felt sorry for Ari, but she didn't mind, deer and bear were her favorite, and they had plenty of those around here.

At a certain moment, Ari sighed. "Well, I think it's time for us to get down to business. You just ask whatever you want to ask, okay? We'll answer as best as we can." Bella blushed and nodded. She wasn't good at talking or asking about intimate things such as this, and I hated myself for making her feel uncomfortable, but this had to be done.

"How about I talk about it with Edward when we hunt? You guys can go and chat in the living room. We'll switch places after we're done. Seeing as my experiences probably won't be much use to Edward when it comes to the more human physical stuff. We'll have to cover that together, Bella." Again, Bella blushed, and I stroked my hand over her hair.

Ari stood up and turned to me. "Shall we?" I nodded.

We ran into the woods, I'd already had a deer but Ari had smelled a couple of bears not too far away from us. After we finished with those, we sat on a high tree after Ari said she enjoyed the way the air was colder, fresher up there.

Ari eventually turned to me."So, you know we're gonna have to talk about _it._ What do you want to know?"

I immediately asked the question I dreaded the most, but I needed to get it answered.

"Did you hurt him? During?"

She thought about it. "Not more than I could have avoided. I mean, our skin is harder, so don't feel guilty if any bruises show afterwards. Jeremy says he doesn't even notice it."

"How do you stop from biting him?"

"Bite a pillow. Or the mattress, or the headboard. Really anything that's near enough to bite. And if you feel like you're holding too tight, let go and hold tight to any of those things, too. I'll tell Bella not to mind if suddenly your hands are otherwise occupied." She added helpfully.

"Is it hard to hold back?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"Extremely, especially the first few times. Just make sure you drank a lot before. It gets better after a while. Just don't underestimate it. It's an extremely powerful feeling, to me even more powerful than bloodlust. You have to push through it a little bit, whenever you think you're going too far. And if you feel like you have to stop, you stop. Bella will understand."

I nodded, sighing.

"And… what does it feel like, for us?"

Ari thought about it, thinking about her experiences with Jeremy. I tried to block out the images that formed in her mind.

"Powerful. Like nothing ever felt before. You go crazy. Like you do when you hunt, only even more intense. Emotionally, too. Feels like you have a heart again, you know?"

Silence. We just sat there, looking at the moon.

"It'll best if you try on yourself first."

I looked at her shocked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, so you know what it feels like. So you know what to expect. It won't compare to what _it_ will actually feel like, but it helps." Ari fell a little silent but then asked me something I wasn't expecting.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" knowing exactly what she meant.

"You know…" she said cocking her head, meaningful look in her eyes.

"No."

"You should, or at least let Bella do it." I was too shocked to speak. Something in her idea made sense. I mean, I would know what was coming then when it actually happens right? I thought about it… Bella doing _that_. I shook my head to erase the thought. It wasn't in me to think like that. I wanted to, but I didn't want to see Bella that way, pleasing me instead of me pleasing her.

"I'll think about it." Ariana cocked her eyebrow at me and grinned.

"I think you already did just now." She winked and jumped off the tree, waving me to join her.

"Can't keep them waiting." We walked in silence, not bothering to run, in case we barged in on Jeremy still talking with Bella.

"You and Jeremy… how did you meet?" I asked to fill the silence.

Ari smiled. "Well, I was at a bar one day, just pretending to drink, because I had nothing else to do. And suddenly I felt this… pull. I mean, there was his scent at first, which I acknowledged. But then I felt like… I was being watched. No, not watched. Admired. And I turned around, saw this handsome boy playing pool with his friend. I smiled but nothing else happened. The next day, I hoped to see him again for some reason, so I followed the pull and ended up at the local high school. School hadn't ended yet, so I grabbed a ball I found near the basketball field and started playing. I kept my eyes on the ball, and just when I went to pick it up after it fell through the loop, he was there getting it for me. We just smiled at each other, told each other our names and after that, we just looked at each other, and before I knew it, he'd asked me if I could go with him at the local funfair. I said yes, of course."

She smiled at the thought. I saw it all played out in her head. The bar, the boys playing pool, the basketball. I felt a warm feeling inside her mind, as if she were human again, and desperately in love. I had the same feeling when I was with Bella.

"And what did he do when he found out?"

"About me being a vamp? He wasn't surprised, really. He had a feeling I was different, just couldn't put his finger on it. Said he'd even love me if I were an old lady. He was happy that wasn't the case… In some way."

We were in the back yard then, walking up towards the door linked to the kitchen in which Jeremy and Bella were sitting silently. Ari put her finger in front of her mouth telling me to be quiet as she sneaked towards the door, opened it suddenly and yelled 'BOOOO!'.

God, she was such a child.

Jeremy thought the same, in a loving tone. He had expected something like this.

Bella however, almost fell from her chair in surprise. I immediately stood at her side, holding her shoulders and stroking them to try and calm her heart.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jeremy stand up and walk towards a smiling Ari.

**Ariana**

I saw the amused look on his face, his head shaking with a smile I knew so well. His dark eyes said more words than he could tell right now. _I love you._ And that's what they have been saying ever since he knew who I was, and what I was. He stood up, and I could already feel his heartbeat picking up before he even came near me. He stood in front of me, stroked a bit of hair out of my eyes and ducked down to kiss me.

My hypothetical heart raced.

I wound my arms around his neck, forgetting our company, forgetting where we were, just knowing that it won't be long until we'll be joined again tonight and that right now is perfect. I gasped even though I didn't have to when Jeremy's tongue grazed my lips. Apparently he had forgotten our visitors, too. I pushed him back, even though all I wanted to do was pull him up to the bedroom and continue. I sighed, and whispered in his ear. "Later." He shivered and groaned. I smiled against his neck, loving the effect I had on him, and eventually pulled back to apologize to Edward and Bella. Bella was blushing immensely. I would've blushed too, were I human.

"Sorry." I muttered apologetically to them, but I couldn't stop grinning. And apparently, neither could Jeremy, who was looking at me with the same grin. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Now for both mine and Edward's sake.

I turned to Bella with a smile. I pointed at her with my left hand and to me with my right.

"You and I." I said, swiftly switching the hands to each of us separately. "We need to talk." I chuckled when I heard Bella gulp. I turned to my Jeremy.

"You," I pointed at him. "And you," I turned to Edward, same finger pointing at him. "Need to talk."

I walked over to Bella and grabbed her hand. "We'll go to mine and Jer's room. The boys will just have to figure out." I winked at Jeremy. He winked back and I couldn't help but get happy.

I led Bella upstairs to the room as I sat down in one of the two bean bags I bought in a whim. Jeremy and I had lots of fun with those.

"So, I guess Jeremy told you some of it?"

She nodded. "Uhm. Yeah, I mean… yeah."

I looked at her sympathetically. I was just like her when I was a virgin, couldn't really talk about that stuff. Still don't really, actually. This is a new thing for me, too.

"Look, I know this is hard, trust me, I don't talk about it easily, too. But this has to happen. You and Edward need to be prepared for what's coming. This is just a little inconvenience we need to get over."

She nodded.

"So… What did Jeremy tell you?"

"That I don't have to push it. If it gets too hard for him, I'll have to stop. And that it may be better if I'm on top." She blushed furiously. I thought about it.

"Makes sense, it might be easier at first for him to not have total control over the situation. What else?"

"He told me that if he suddenly lets go of me I shouldn't get sad or anything."

I nodded. "Very true. Think about it in his perspective when he does that okay? He'd rather be crushing anything else instead of you."

A little silence. I knew Bella wanted to ask something, since she was gnawing nervously on her lip so much.

Finally, she asked it. "Does it hurt much?"

That one caught me off guard.

"Well… I don't know exactly how it will be for you. Jeremy was my first, you see? I was a vampire when it happened."

She nodded. I knew she needed more to go on though.

"But yeah, it did, a little. It hurt Jeremy a bit too, I think, the maidenhead was harder, I guess. And as for you, I'm sure you feel a sting or something, most girls do. How bad the sting will be just depends from girl to girl."

She finally looked up from her shoes, which she had been doing the entire conversation, and I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Well, we both knew this was going to be awkward." I said to lighten up the mood a bit. "Just be open, it'll be over before you know it."

"Uhm. Okay. So how do you… you know… get him going?" She said, stumbling over her words and blushing again.

"Well, there's certain things you can do, of course. Might be easier for him if you do it, too. Touching or just exploring is good enough. But I think it's better if you don't go down on him. I mean, we don't know everything about the fluids vampires produce, especially not in that area, so I want that to steer clear from you as much as possible… Well, that part of you, of course."

"Would I need protection? I'm on the pill, but should we need anything…"

"I think not, vampires aren't able to have children, sadly." My voice cracked at the end. I've always wanted a baby. I thought the one thing I'd ever do good in my life is be a mother to my own little baby. I shook my head, trying to get the sad thoughts away from me. And I knew just how to do it.

I raised my finger and smiled my devilish smile at Bella. She looked kind of scared. I quickly hopped up and walked to my bookshelves. I grabbed my favorite one by far.

I handed it to her and watched her eyes go wide.

"Kama sutra?"

"Special edition. Only pictures. And they're all great. Trust me, I know." I said, thinking about the fun me and Jeremy had testing the book.

"I, um… thanks. But, uh… Won't you need it?"

I tapped my head. "All in here sweetie, they're very memorable. Want me to grab a bag for it? Won't want to spoil the surprise to Edward, right? Maybe you could read it before the honeymoon."

She blushed. "How did you know we were waiting for the honeymoon?"

"Edward totally looks like that type of guy. Maybe you can convince him, though. I was like Edward, and Jeremy certainly changed all of that."

"Trust me, I've tried." She grumbled. I laughed.

"Don't worry, Jer had to try several times before I gave in! Keep on trying, you'll get him so worked up he'll have to give in!"

She blushed some more. I sniffed the air for her blood out of instinct. No wonder she appealed to Edward so much. She smelt delicious.

"Maybe wear some perfume the night you do it. Might distract him from you actual scent." I noted. And just then, I heard walking and eventually the door downstairs open. I heard my Jeremy's soft heartbeat.

"They're here." I smiled at her, and I could see in her face that she just couldn't wait to see her Edward. As we both walked down I teased her on her stumbling and laughed when she rolled her eyes.

From behind the door, I saw Edwards face and then Jeremy's. To surprise him, I ran to him in a flash and wound my arms and legs around him before he could acknowledge what was happening. He didn't look surprised, sadly. Damn it, I was becoming predictable!

"You guys had fun?"

"Yeah, lots." Jeremy rolled his eyes in sarcasm and smiled his lazy smile down at me. I gave him a light peck on his warm, soft lips and smiled.

Edward coughed. "I think we'd better leave. It's getting late." As if on cue, Bella yawned.

"I'll show you guys out." I called, unwinding my legs and arms from a pouting Jeremy. I kissed his little pout and showed our guests on the way out.

"Well, it was nice meeting both of you. I hope everything works out and you have _lots_ of fun." I told them with a wink. Bella blushed.

"We will." Edwards boldness surprised me, and I couldn't do anything but laugh at Bella's equally chocked face. As Edward led her towards the car and I waved off, I felt a pair of muscular long arms wrap around my waist.

"Now, how about we have some fun on our own?" Jeremy's husky voice whispered in my ear. I shivered as he kissed down my neck.

"Bring it." I whispered back, turning around and basically throwing him on the couch. He smiled devilishly and I knew tonight, just like any other night, will be absolutely perfect.


End file.
